1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint apparatus that restrains a seated occupant to the seat in the event of a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-76913 (JP-U-5-76913) describes a seat-integrated three-point seat belt. In the seat-integrated three-point seat belt, a retractor that retracts one end of webbing is fixed to the seat back frame via a bracket, a shoulder anchor is fixed to the seat back frame via a separate bracket from that of the retractor, a lower anchor that anchors the other end of the webbing is fixed to a transversely outer side of a seat cushion frame, and a buckle is fixed to a transversely inner side of the seat cushion frame via an inner belt.
However, in the above technique, components that constitute the seat belt are separately fixed to the seat frame, so there are many restrictions on design of a seat. In terms of this point, there is still a room for improvement.